Jane's Christmas
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Jane throws a holiday party and ends up with her beloved Asari, Liara T'Soni.


Jane Shepard zipped up her dress and boots then painted her nails red and put on her red lipstick. She adjusted her hat and smiled. As a child she had celebrated the holidays, all of them. It gave her comfort and some rest from her busy life in a gang. Jane slid a knife into her boot just in case and grabbed her jacket then walked out of her cabin.

She walked out of the elevator and into the mess hall. Garland and lights had been strung everywhere and over the table was a cloth. Gardener hadn't cooked the food, she knew that she didn't want him to, and so she did it herself. Between the human food and non-human food there was almost no room to sit for the meal. There had also been a tree put up, with ornaments all over, gifts under it and lights on it with an angel on top. Jane put the finishing touches on the room then stood back and looked at the room.  
"Beautiful." she murmured and then she turned to see people start to enter.  
"Shepard!" a krogan greeted.  
"Wrex!" Jane replied. "Oh it's good to see you again."  
"Been a while hasn't it?" he laughed. Jane smiled and laughed too.  
"A bit too long." she told him. "Grunt was telling me how he was going to boast to you most the night."  
"Yes, he's already started. He managed to get in that Zaeed has good stories too, so save time in the party for story time."  
"But of course. I already have." she said. "I'll talk later Wrex." she ended. The old krogan nodded and turned to Grunt. Jane giggled to herself and walked over to Ashley.  
"Ash. I'm glad you got leave to come." she greeted.  
"I wouldn't miss this, Commander. I mean, I owe you after Horizon." the soldier replied. A younger woman came over and laid a hand on Ashley's shoulder.  
"Sis, come on. I want you to meet this person named Miranda. Her younger sister is really nice. Come on." the young woman said and pulled at Ashley.  
"Geez Sarah. I'm coming." Ashley said. "I'll be with you later Shepard."  
"Right. Later." Jane repeated her words and turned to find Liara.  
"Jane. How have you been?" the Liara asked, coming up behind Jane.  
"Liara! Good, how are you?" she replied. "Is Feron doing any better?"  
"Yes, he insisted ha come tonight. So he's talking with Thane and his son." the Asari explained. "I guess some people are just more happy with people of their species." she added with a sigh.  
"Hey, no. Look at some of these people. They're just happy for a night like this. I mean look at them, most the time these people have to kill or have something to do. Well look at us. Oh, that reminds me, Liara, one second." she said and called everybody's attention. She stood tall in her boots and taller when she used a counter top to stand on.  
"Thank you all for coming. I know this is a human holiday, not even celebrated by all humans. But I'm glad you all came." she began. "Well I will have drinks done up soon and then we can eat. Okay, I just wanted to tell you all one more thing. Here it is. I think of most of you like family, others I don't know well enough yet but I would like to know you all the better. Thank you guys for everything. Your the best people I know and are the best friends I could ask for." she ended and bowed. Claps came from the crowd around her and she smiled at them. Liara appeared next to the counter top and offered Jane a hand to help her down. Jane took it and steeped down.  
"Lovely speech." she said. Jane gave her a hug.  
"Thanks Liara. Now would you help me with the drinks?" she asked. Liara nodded and the two women grabbed bottles of wine and brandy and started to pour.

After drinks was a meal, then gifts. Everybody was showing off their girts then Jane made them gather too hear the stories. She lost count how many stories Wrex and Zaeed told, but the two looked happy. She smiled when she gave everybody another glass to drink after the last story had been told.  
"I'd like to make a toast." she said. "To friends. May they always have our backs." she said. Her words were repeated and glasses were raised and sipped from.

When it was time for some of them to leave, Jane snagged Liara by the arm and grinned.  
"Nope. I want you up in my cabin. Ash told me how you reacted when I died. I'm sorry you had to suffer. But I'm back and I still love you. Don't forget the night after I helped you with old Broker." she whispered. Liara smiled.  
"Of course. " Liara replied and let Jane lead her up to the cabin after the elevator was empty and Jane had said good-bye and handed out cards. A tradition, she explained.

"I loved the party." Liara complimented.  
"Of course." Jane giggled and took off her boots.  
"Thanks for the gift too. I owe you." the Asari added.  
"Have something in mind?" Jane questioned, smiling.  
"If I know you, yes." Liara replied. Jane looked at her. She understood. Perfectly.  
"All right." she said, giving Liara a kiss.  
"Happy holidays." Liara managed before her eyes went black. "Embrace eternity." she added. Jane grinned and felt her dress get unzipped. It fell to the floor and soon the two women were on the bed. Jane's eyes were closed and her lips on Liara. Her party was great and her gift was great. The day had been exactly what she had wanted and more.  
_Truly purfect. _she thought.


End file.
